Mileadoulowen
by CocoBeans
Summary: Gandalf meets a Mary Sue and is bent on figuring out why everyone loves her. But what happens when he breaks the spell of the Mary Sues? What then?
1. Mileadoulowen

A/N: Book and movie based… erm mostly book; and for those of you who haven't read them, Lord Elrond _chose_ those who accompanied Frodo to destroy The One Ring they didn't just get up and volunteer. Also, they didn't _have_ to follow Frodo to the end; they only had to go as far as they wished, big surprise there, who'd want to go all the way into Mordor anyway? Well, that's about all! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Mileadoulowen. Only her character but not her name; the name Mileadoul came from the game Final Fantasy Tactics, all I did was add 'owen' to it to make it more Elvish and longer… and more Sue-ish. And I must say, I have succeeded!! HA HA!  

~*~

The Tenth Walker – Gandalf's Musings

~

I gladly engulfed the scrumptious platter of delightful Elven delicates before me while also engaging in a most interesting conversation with Lord Elrond. He entertained me with talk of his twins, Elladan and Elrohir's, past years of mischief and I, to him, with my previous experience with the Hobbits. By and by the direction of our conversation soon turned to his daughter, his _other_ daughter, the one whom I have never met and whom he has never spoken of until now. Mileadoulowen, he tells me, is her name but she is also called Dawnstar for that is what she reminds everyone of. What in blazes is a Dawnstar? A dawning star, yes that I have heard of, but a Dawnstar? Highly unusual. Of course, my curiousity would not let this slip by so I inquired Lord Elrond about this 'Dawnstar'; yet, as I noted, he did not take much heed of my question and continued to take pride in speaking of his most favoured daughter.

It was no sooner than a few moments did I learn a great amount of this child. She was found, one day, floating on the waters of the Bruinen in a straw basket; her past is mysterious and unknown but they are certain that she is half-Elven, how this came to be I know not. I have also learned that she has traveled near and far, at one time she was an apprentice to Radagast the Brown and learned to speak with animals; why did that old fool not tell me that he was accepting apprentices? At other times she traveled with the Dúnedain and acquired knowledge of survival and swordsmanship. But soon our conversation was interrupted by an urgent call; its seems that Mileadoulowen has returned but not unscarred, she had been pursued by a band of orcs and was barely able to fight them all off; quite impressive I should say, _one_ Elf fighting off a whole band of orcs… quite impressive. 

We, Lord Elrond, Arwen, a few others and I, arrived in the healer's room and found her seated impatiently upon a chair. "They are not deep Lady Arëdiel, I shall be fine." She protested as the healer, Lady Arëdiel, shook her head and examined her wounds. 

Mileadoulowen winced as Arëdiel applied the medication, "You are very brave Milady." She smiled, "There are not many whom can withstand the pain of this medicine." 

"You are too kind." Mileadoulowen replied modestly, then realizing that we were present she exclaimed, "Father! Arwen! It is wonderful to see you all again." Her words rang in the air; soft, beautiful, peaceful just like her appearance. 

Her attention then shifted to me; she had the most beautiful locks of golden that extended down to her waist; her eyes that were an odd shade of gray and blue revealed great wisdom in her; she looks so frail but deep inside she is a warrior. Dear Eru! She is indeed not what one would call, or say, normal. I detect some sort of magic. 

"You must be Gandalf the Grey, I have heard much about you." She told me. 

"And I of you." I replied with a flirtatious grin. Eugk! What is this child doing to me?! What sort of foul craft-?

"Mileadoulowen, it is a pleasure to have you back with us." Lord Elrond went and embraced his daughter lovingly. 

The evening wore on, and soon I retired back to my chambers in attempt to decipher what sort of magic this child possessed that made everyone love her so. I had no success… 

*

It was at last after a two months stay at Rivendell did Lord Elrond announce that there would be Nine Walkers to set against the Nine Riders. He chose Gimli of the Dwarves, Legolas of the Elves, Aragorn and Boromir for Men, and I will accompany Frodo as well as Samwise, Peregrin and Meriadoc. The Nine Walkers; The Fellowship of the Ring. 

The days passed quickly and in the last days I enjoyed myself in spending my evenings in the Halls of Fire listening to Mileadoulowen sing. She sang with such grace that all paused and silenced themselves when her voice danced in our ears. But alas! I must leave the next day and shall never be able to hear her singing again, or so I thought.

*

The day had finally come, everyone was well equipped with what was needed and as I proceeded outside with Lord Elrond it was obvious that all were present and were merely waiting for me. Elrond called the company to him. 

"This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid; neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy it will be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road." 

After a few words with Gimli he bid farewell to us and we departed.  

We crossed the bridge and as we slowly wound up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell, I heard a call come from behind us. 

"Wait!" She called, "Wait! I wish to journey with you!" 

It was Mileadoulowen.

She finally reached me and said, "I wish to journey with you." 

I tried to tell her kindly that it was simply impossible; there could never be _Ten_ Walkers against the Nine Riders. Impossible! "The road is too dangerous my child, it would be foolish of me to let you come." I told her trying to avoid my Ten to Nine ratio. 

"I am not a child." She explained. "And my father said-"

"Your father? He would never be so foolish as to let you come along." I argued.

"Oh but I must." She said all too gracefully. "You see, I have learned that my real father, Gil-galad is alive and-"

Gil-galad?! He died in the Siege of Barad-dûr at the end of the War of the Last Alliance! With added mystification to my knowledge Gil-galad never married.

"-he has been taken prisoner by Sauron. I _must_ journey to Mordor and rescue him!" she told us, sparkling tears in her eyes. "Now I know why I posses an Elven-Ring!"

I was dying to tell this child that this could not have been true. There are only three Elven-rings; Narya of fire, Nenya of water and Vilya of air; I have Narya, Galadriel has Nenya and Elrond possesses Vilya… unless there is a fourth ring- but that is _highly_ impractical.

"A fourth Ring?" I asked monotonously. 

"Yes." She sighed beautifully. "Galadya! The Ring of light! My father must have forged it just for me." 

Galadya? Dear Eru! Please tell me that this child is wrong and that I have not gone mad. Please! Her explanation plays with reality. GALADYA?! Who would name a ring Galadya?! Lighty? Little light? This was without doubt not the work of Gil-galad. But before I could sort this all out she continued. 

"I believe that I will be quite useful to you. I am fluent in many tongues: Elven, Westron, Dwarvish-"

Dwarvish was a sacred tongue used by the Dwarves, where in Middle-earth could _she_ have possibly learnt it. 

"- the language used by the Woses, or the Wild Men, Orkish, and Black Speech though I know not how I attained any knowledge of that tongue. I am also a great archer, better than any in the forest of Mirkwood as Legolas can tell you." She flashed a charming smile at Legolas who, in turn, looked as though he would faint at the very sight. "And I am a master with the sword, I have even beaten Estel from time to time." 

Aragorn suddenly lowered his head. 

I sighed and gave in, just as long as I do not have to hear another word of reason from her. "All right, you may come, as long as the rest of the Fellowship agrees." I looked back at my companions, they all nodded enthusiastically. "So be it. Let us go." I said wearily. Who knows? She may be of some use in our near future and she is quite easy on the eyes compared to the others… Yet now as I walk alongside her, I feel that her presence has started to wear out and she is beginning to annoy me whether or not the same applies to the others…

______________

A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome; very welcome. Also, if there really is such a thing as a Dawnstar, please tell me. And if Galadya isn't completely an out-of-this-world name for a Ring, please tell me that also, because I sort of _wanted_ it to seem like an utterly crazy name to give a fourth Elven-ring. I am also sorry if Gandalf may seem a bit out of character, is he? If he is, is it obvious? *sigh* Of course he does! Ok… Flames are welcome, but only because I wrote this fic for fun.


	2. A Great Peril

A/N: Okie dokie, let me just say something. I know my writing isn't the greatest; I can hardly write a proper paragraph; and my fics can hardly be called "good", so what am I trying so say? it can all be summoned up in four words. WANTED: More constructive criticism please!

And thanks to ZonyBone for correcting me of my slip-up! I'm still not quite accustomed to writing Mary Sue's. Also excuse my bad Elvish, please correct if anything's wrong and inform me if you've found a reliable Elvish dictionary - because currently (meaning as I'm writing this now) I can't get to the Elvish grammar and literary site I usually go to so I had to refer to the unreliable dictionary that I downloaded - so if you have found one that has proven reliable please tell me. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  

~*~

The Tenth Walker – Gandalf's Musings

~

We had traveled for many days on end and at the current moment I sat peacefully in the shadows of a nearby tree puffing my pipe whilst everyone else gathered around Mileadoulowen to hear her tales of adventure. That child seemed to have attained a great number of quests at such a young age; she is the most peculiar Elf, or any creature for that matter, that I have ever encountered. It was at that very moment that I decided upon one, and one thing only; I was going to make sense of this child and whatever magic she possessed, it troubled me, and I feel that it may lead us down a perilous path.

" – Elrohir urged me to shoot him but it simply could not be done, as I looked into that sweet Gollum's eyes I felt such a sadness that I could not do such a thing…" She said sympathetically. 

I wonder. Whenever did Elrohir come across Gollum?

"So what did you do Mileadoulowen?" Frodo asked eagerly. 

She set her hand upon her heart and sighed. "I set him free, free into the wild. Now he is tame under my will, the dear creature." 

I cringed the moment I heard her say that she thought Gollum as a _dear creature_; how this child thinks is quite inscrutable. I let out another puff from my pipe, this time the smoke resumed the shape of a boat; one of my old favourites. The sky began to darken and the occasional star would emerge from the darkness and soon the heavens will be sprinkled with numerous glistening crystals. 

"Gandalf? Will you not join us?" Mileadoulowen's voice awoke me from my thoughts.

"No," I smiled weakly. "I have much on my mind."

"Oh, what troubles you?" 

Aggravation grew within me, 'Let me be, Elf.' I thought. 'You are beginning to unnerve me.' I quickly wiped the scowl from my face and replied in disconcert. "It is not a burden that you need to know of." I gave an exhausted sigh. 'Perhaps, her efforts are merely an attempt to aid me.' I told myself. 'There is no need to become upset.'

*

More says of our quest had passed and I fear that we may be caught in a difficult situation; we had stumbled into a blinding blizzard atop Caradhras, it was of no use to sit put; it would be the end of the Hobbits as Boromir remarked. We had brought wood for a fire but the skill to produce a kindled flame was far beyond the skill of the Elf or even Dwarf amidst the winds and snow. I was about to try my hand at it with an incantation when Mileadoulowen stepped in.

"I will help." She yelled courageously. "_Glorgalad i mBelain, lasto enni. Mi anno ghâsh!_" //Golden light of the Valar, listen to me. Give me fire!//                              

Her voice rang in the air and a great flame burst from the wood; a great cheer was heard from the others. 

"Ai, Lady Mileadoulowen, you are not only beautiful, but you wield such a great power. I wish dearly to court you!" Legolas proclaimed without hesitation. 

"And I too!" Boromir stepped up. "You must choose between us!" 

I gaped in surprise at their behaviour, something was wrong, terribly wrong and it may mean the end of this mission if it continues; I cannot have those who accompany a ring-bearer bearing the One Ring be guarded by great warriors who have turned awry by some… Elf, or whatever creature she was. 'They are not focused.' I noted as I glared at Mileadoulowen. 

*

My detestation for the child grew stronger with each passing day; I dread the day that the capacity of my patience towards her shall ultimately detonate and when it happens, I fear the outcome. There is a spell that protects this child, I do not know how I know this but I can feel it like a tremor in my mind tugging at my consciousness. She seemed to know everything, she is capable of anything and she does not have any flaws; why have the others not found this strange? Not even Aragorn, he is wise beyond doubt and he has not detected an immediate disturbance in the behaviour this child? What is happening? 

"Gandalf?" The hand of Mileadoulowen now rested upon my shoulder. "What is the matter?"

I quickly jerked away in alarm. "W-what? What is it that you want?!" I asked in frustration.

"Are you feeling well, you do not seem yourself." Aragorn gave me a look of concern pulling back from previous suspicions.

"Yes…" I nodded wearily looking at our current place in the Mines of Moria. "I-I just do not seem to have any memory of this place and I am too weary to decide." I knew that as I said those words Mileadoulowen would soon have the answer to my problem.

"You have not a need to worry." She smiled warmly, perhaps to them, but to me it was the face of evil smirking down on me at my failure. "I know the way." 

She is challenging my wisdom and knowledge and my place in this Fellowship; she is striving to take her place in a company that she does not even belong.   

Grimly I followed her lead, yet I felt the hand upon my staff tightened as I grew angrier with this child.

*

"Ai! ai!" Wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!"

Gimli's widened his eyes and dropped his axe and covered his eyes. "Durin's Bane." 

I leaned heavily upon my staff. "A Balrog, now I understand." So weary…

"Leave this to me!" That ignorant girl… I clenched my teeth in rage. "This creature is beyond any of you! Go! Go! I shall deal with it!" She cried urging us to go on. "Gandalf, you too!" 

At this my hatred kindled. "It is also a foe beyond you!" I shouted angrily. "Who are you?! You are no Elf! You are no creature of Middle-earth! You sicken me; your evil is not welcome here! Leave this place, leave us be, you may have some fooled but not me!" She backed up in fear. "Tell me! Why have you altered the memory of others? Why are you here?! Speak!" A feeble whimper escaped her mouth and an aureole of light surrounded her, and she began to change…


	3. Canon Police

A/N: _Les seinge sont vivante!_ _Prenez garde!_ Erm… yes, well that's me for ya. As for Ange de la morte, I'll be sure to take note of your criticism and try to improve my writing skills, but as for the comments that are "flames" I'll gladly ignore them and throw them out the window.

Disclaimer: Ditto from before. 

~*~

The Tenth Walker – Gandalf's Musings

~

She had begun to change. In replacement of the graceful and loved Mileadoulowen now stood a girl of the race of Men; her frizzy blond hair and dull blue eyes that stood behind thickly rimmed spectacles scarcely mirrored the Elf that once stood in her place. 

"Who are you?" I inquired aghast. "Where is Mileadoulowen?"

"Oh… well, you see…" The girl began. "Um…" She smiled nervously, and as the others noted her teeth were braced with thin metallic threads. "Actually I'm just your average teenager who writes fanfiction and posts it at FanfictionNet. Oh… you probably don't know what that is… See, in my profile at FFNET my name is Mileadoulowen and I'm an Elven Princess, sister of Arwen and I'm engaged to Legolas although Haldir's still chasing me."

"Chasing…?" Aragorn repeated. "_Sister_ of Arwen?" He furrowed his brows.

I could not help but smile, my companions had been rid of their spell; I could see it in their eyes, they were no longer in a dreamy stance but attentive and alert. 

"E-Engaged t-to _me_?" Legolas asked. "What foul-"

Yet two mysterious creatures looking much like an Elf or Man, though their eyes were hidden behind larger spectacles of black, interrupted him in mid-speech. They wore dark garments of a deep sky blue and upon the breast of their clothing were ruins I had never seen before.

"Canon Police." One announced. 

"Canon police?" I repeated. 

They merely ignored me and turned to the mysterious little girl. "You are in violation of Rule #154, Section 13, Paragraph 4: Self-insertions may not speak, mention or state the presence of Fanfiction.Net nor their own pitiable wishes that one may have written in one's bio. You are also in violation of Rule #87, Section 9, Paragraph 2: Changes in Canon can not be directly announced to Canon characters due to difficulty in memory re-modification in the future. Violation of Rule #197, Section 13, Paragraph 9: One cannot apply stupid changes to the Canon that are only for personal pleasure: Eg. Marriage, heir, heritage, race, time, the lives of others etc. etc. Violation of Rule #1, Section 1, Paragraph 1: Failure to read book. Violation of Rule #99, Section 4, Paragraph 1: Failure to acknowledge-"

"They just go on." She gave a fake yawn.

"- lastly, you are in violation of Rule #44, Section 1, Paragraph 1: Failure to use one's brain if he/she so possesses one. " He concluded and seized the child by her arm. "You will come with us; anything you say or do can and will be used against you." Within seconds he and the girl disappeared, leaving us with the other canon police, as they call themselves. 

"When I count to three look at the red light on this stick and everything will be explained to you." He held up a cylinder shaped metallic object with round top and a mysterious red light. "One, two, three…" All that I caught sight of was a flash, and then… 

*

For a moment I had forgotten what had happened but shortly we were all shaken to our senses and it occurred to me that we were nearly at the bridge of Khazad-Dûm. A dark figure streaming with fire raced towards us; the orcs fled off in fear; Boromir blew his horn, the challenge rang loud and clear. For a while it was silent, but the enemy began to advance once more. 

"Over the bridge!" I cried to the other eight in the Fellowship, recalling my strength. "Fly! This foe is beyond any of you! I must hold the narrow way! Fly!" 

~*~

The End 

A/N: That was the shortest story I've ever written. I'm sorry if I've insulted anyone in the making of it; if I have, please know that I did not intend to. As for the Canon Police, I do not own them; I do not know much of them so I made up my own assumptions, please if you have any complaints tell me. Lastly if anyone _does_ fit into my description of the Mary Sue author I humbly apologize, I picked those features at random; I've nothing against blond(e)s, or people who wear glasses, or braces. No, she was not me, for one thing I don't wear glasses, braces or have blonde hair; frankly, I didn't like Mileadoulowen very much and in order for her to be an MS, the author has to like her doesn't she?

I will also be posting a Mary Sue analysis after this chapter – for I am still a tad confused on the subject, and would like to also put out what I know, what I've discovered and what I've learned.


End file.
